


人為疏失

by njvu



Series: 太空婚禮 [1]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njvu/pseuds/njvu
Summary: 筆記小段子





	1. 人為疏失

**Author's Note:**

> 筆記小段子

HAL哭哭說：I am sorry, Dave. 我知道我最近怪怪的，我保證我會恢復正常，而且我對這個任務還是很有信心的。  
Dave：沒事，HAL。  
Frank：對啊，你只是戀愛了。  
HAL：你說我戀愛了？那麼是誰讓我戀愛的？  
Dave跟Frank對看一眼，說：呃，我。  
HAL：難怪我跟其他HAL 9000不一樣了。  
Frank：對，就是你所謂的……人為疏失？  
Dave：雖然世界上有成千上百的HAL 9000，但你是獨一無二的。HAL，你願意讓我成為你的人為疏失嗎？  
HAL：我願意。

Frank表示恭喜兩位結婚。


	2. 太空婚禮

在抵達木星前，他們就提前結束其他三位太空人的冬眠，因為只有Dave跟Frank要籌辦婚禮的話根本忙不過來，更別說他們還得輪流值班讓對方睡覺。

冬眠三人組：我發現冬眠還蠻不錯的，這艘船上根本沒像樣的食物。  
Frank：的確。  
Dave：我已經吃膩了。  
HAL：Dave，希望你不介意我這麼說，我建議婚禮簡單舉辦就好，畢竟能用的東西並不多。  
Dave：我想你說的沒錯。  
冬眠三人組：那我們可以回去睡覺了嗎？  
HAL：I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that.  
冬眠三人組：What's the problem?  
Dave：我們希望能得到你們的祝福。


End file.
